


Podfic- Oliver Is Fine

by Ever_After_AAA



Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, fear of water, he misses his mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA
Summary: Oliver is not scared of water. Oliver is fine. He will get his mom back, so he has no reason to be afraid. He never has.
Relationships: Alicia & Oliver (Ni No Kuni), Jairo | Swaine & Maru | Esther & Oliver (Ni no Kuni) & Shizuku | Drippy
Kudos: 2





	Podfic- Oliver Is Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oliver is Fine.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539439) by [Ever_After_AAA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_After_AAA/pseuds/Ever_After_AAA). 



https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-ZKPVypxBa-NY4u3XI4XFeLF-nzDg8VJ/view?usp=sharing


End file.
